tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Kemset
As a nation, Kemset is old by most other countries' standards. Its history is one of pride and culture, filled with forgotten stories of mythical creatures and strange magic. The people of Kemset were a proud and pious race, often building monuments and temples to their gods and making routine offerings and prayers to them. Over time, though, the people's pride overshadowed their piety, and soon the offerings and prayers stopped and monuments to Man were erected instead. However, it was during the reign of Amenhetoth that the gods' anger boiled over. In a bid for continuing their prosperity into antiquity, Amenhetoth ordered his priests and magicians to pursue immortality through heinous rituals and acts of necromancy. Workers were made into undead minions in the hopes of preserving a cheap labor force and the elite sought the benefits of living death beyond mere physical preservation. The gods, in their anger and frustration over their waning influence, chose to curse the Kemeti with undeath, lower class and elite alike. The Kemseti were stripped of their will and became merely husks for the benefit of their gods. However, in a cruel twist of fate, the lack of sincere reverence from their turned followers eventually caused the power of the gods to wane, and they gradually succumbed to the sands of time, their names lost to history. All except Nebsateth, the Mistress of Death herself, who was powered by the very fear of eternal respite. As the other gods' powers and influence fell, hers grew, and soon she found herself in sole control of the destiny of the Kemseti. Realizing that a grateful populace would increase her power further, she returned sentience and free will back to the people of Kemset, proclaiming herself to be their new matron goddess. However, understanding just how fickle humanity's gratitude can be, she tasked the people of Kemset with one task to amend their past hubris and repay her generosity. They must construct a city whose grandeur and beauty has never been seen before and could not be rivaled, a capital fit for a Goddess. A place where, when death finally reaches the rest of creation, when the very sun itself is engulfed in perpetual darkness, Nabsateth can rule in all her majesty. It is this task that propels the people of Kemset in all aspects of life and how they orient their existence, for they have learned through undeath that the power of the gods should not be challenged, and that when the Eternal Night comes, their fates rely upon the favor of their Mistress. Religion: Nebsateth, the Damned Queen, the Eclipsed One, The Finality. Nebsateth's power is directly tied to both her followers' reverence and their fear of death. As such, the emancipation of the Kemseti has certainly brought her some increase in influence. However, the advancements in technology, medicine, philosophy, and the arts has moved the fear of death away from those outside the lands of Kemset, and so her power has slightly weakened over the years. The result is that her ability to preserve the free will of her followers is occasionally lost, meaning that the population of sentient undead in Kemset is rather small at times. However, this setback has made Nebsateth interested in the affairs of mortals beyond Kemset, and so she has tasked her followers to seek out and acquire as much knowledge as they can from the other mortal races of the world. Wadjunis, the Hooded Daughter, She Who Shields, The Serpent Priestess, is the daughter of Nebsateth and is the patron demigod of the warriors of Kemset. Through her unwavering vigil, her unblinking eyes watch over the borders of Kemset and ensure that any who threaten the safety and security of Kemset and, more importantly, the holy city of Akhfu, meet a quick and painful death. Senet, The Steward, the Embalmed, the Preparer, is the son of Nebsateth and is the demigod of the scholars, bureaucrats, and acolytes of Kemset. Through his rituals, the people of Kemset were taught how to properly care for the dead and how to ensure that even in death, a person can still be of use. He is venerated by the Council of Magi, a group of magicians and necromancers who help protect Kemset by employing the restless dead as guardians, and it is his job to ensure that there is progress in the construction of the holy city of Akhfu. Politics: Originally a self-proclaimed physical manifestation of a god, the once-proud position of Pharaoh has been relegated to something akin to a glorified construction foreman. It is his job to make sure construction of the holy city continues, as well as look for new and wonderful ways of improving the city's splendor. The fact that the Pharaoh is undead presents and interesting position in Kemseti life, as it is not unheard of for the Pharaoh to be recycled and put into a stasis every century or so. Or, if the priests claim that Nebsateth has grown displeased or bored with the city's current projects, a change in management is usually to follow in pursuit of newer, fresher ideas. While Amenhetoth was one of the first pharaohs to regain sentience, his reign was short lived as the progress in the holy city stagnated under his rule. As a result, the position of Pharaoh has been in flux these past years. The current Pharaoh is Khafra, a neophyte to the world of management, and it is the belief of the priests that a set of inexperienced eyes might offer a new perspective in the completion of the Holy Task. Whether this is a misplaced judgement remains to be seen. Beyond the role of Pharaoh, many ministers, clergymen and military officers work together in the administration of Kemset in a loose and constantly reevaluated regime, in order to help progress the glory of Kemset and satisfy the needs of her people Culture: As Kemset is an old nation returned from beyond the grave, theirs is a world caught in the past, and the effects of modern technology haven't fully reached them. This isn't to say that they spurn technology; on the contrary, they are very keen in new ideas that might grant them favor with the Eclipsed One. Rather, they have a very elaborate history and relationship with the arcane arts and employ magic heavily. While naturally insular due to their surroundings, the necessity of innovation has recently caused a growing interest in the affairs of the outside world. As such, they carefully approach new encounters with other races as potential opportunities to acquire new ideas or innovations. Current Events: To date: The areas of control are the Holy City of Akhfu and the town of Ahnymei. A formal agreement with the town of Necrotopia and its leader Technomancer has been established. Category:Old